Smile☆Forever Pretty Cure!
is the opening song for Forever Pretty Cure!, performed by Kitagawa Rie. It first appeared in Vocal Album 1 as the first track. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Fō・E・Bā! Puri・Ti・Kyu・A! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Purikyua! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā...Sumairu☆ Hoshi no yō ni teru wa you and I Bokura wa starbright power ga kienai...Zettai ni!!! Yūki wo awasete mae mukau Akiramenaide nani mo bokura no u~ei janai! (Kira☆kira) Te ni oenai no yūki de itsutsu no on'na ga maiagaru! (Joi☆Sanraito☆Shirīn☆Ēpuru☆Beru!) (Sumairu!) Kono yūki de (Fōebā!) Shiawase wo tsunagu! (Kīpu On!) Mahō no warai (Sumairingu!) Sekai wo terasu Hikari kagayaku no pawā de! Tsubasa wo hirogete ...Tobu nda! Fō・E・Bā! Puri・Ti・Kyu・A! |-|Kanji= フォー・エ・バー！プリ・ティ・キュ・ア！ フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！プリキュア！ フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー...スマイル☆ 星のように照るはyou and I ボクラはstarbright powerが消えない…絶対に！！！ 勇気を合わせて前向かう あきらめないで何もボクラのウェイじゃない！ （キラ☆キラ） 手に負えないの勇気で　５つの女が舞い上がる！ （ジョイ☆サンライト☆シリーン☆エープル☆ベル！） (スマイル！）コノ勇気で （フォーエバー！）シアワセを繋ぐ！ （キープオン！）マホウの笑い （スマイリング！）セカイを照らす 光輝くのパワーで！翼を広げて …飛ぶんだ！ フォー・エ・バー！プリ・ティ・キュ・ア！ |-| English= For・Ev・Er! Pre・Tty・Cu・Re! For・Ever! For・Ever! For・Ever! Pretty Cure! For・Ever! For・Ever! For・Ever...Smile☆ Shining bright like a star is you and I Our starbright power will not ever fade...Definitely!!! Gather all the courage and face forward Nothing can get in our way since we are shining bright! (Sparkle☆sparkle) With this uncontrollable bravery these five girls will soar to the heavens! (Joy☆Sunlight☆Serene☆April☆Belle!!) (Smile!) With this courage (Forever!) Happiness is combined! (Keep on!) Magical laughter (Smiling!) Will illuminate the world With the power of shining light! We spread our wings ...And fly! For・Ev・Er! Pre・Tty・Cu・Re! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Fō・E・Bā! Puri・Ti・Kyu・A! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Purikyua! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā...Sumairu☆ Hoshi no yō ni teru wa you and I Bokura wa starbright power ga kienai...Zettai ni!!! Yūki wo awasete mae mukau Akiramenaide nani mo bokura no u~ei janai! (Kira☆kira) Te ni oenai no yūki de itsutsu no on'na ga maiagaru! (Joi☆Sanraito☆Shirīn☆Ēpuru☆Beru!) (Sumairu!) Kono yūki de (Fōebā!) Shiawase wo tsunagu! (Kīpu On!) Mahō no warai (Sumairingu!) Sekai wo terasu Hikari kagayaku no pawā de! Tsubasa wo hirogete ...Tobu nda! Mahō de afurete wa Together Mirenai ga demo kanjiru nda...Da yo ne? Yami ni susumete utau ndamon Hikari de aru oto wo hazushite uta dekibae janai! (Pika☆Pika) Eien ni kizuna de itsutsu no on'na ga ten wo mamoru! (Hīru☆Faiyā☆Raito☆Burījingu☆Furīzu!!) (Rāfu!) Kono kizuna de (Ebārasutingu!) Kibou wo awasete! Eien ni kagayaki shiyou☆ (Rettsu Gō!) Fushigina egao (Tū Sukai!) Min'na wo mamoru Kiseki no mahō no uta de! Te wo agaru↑ ...Utau nda! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Purikyua! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā! Fōe・Bā...Sumairu☆ 1・2・3・4・5 Fōebā☆ Te ni oenai no yūki de itsutsu no on'na ga maiagaru! (Joi☆Sanraito☆Shirīn☆Ēpuru☆Beru!) (Sumairu!) Kono yūki de (Fōebā!) Shiawase wo tsunagu! Issho ni tobimashou☆ (Kīpu On!) Mahō no warai (Sumairingu!) Sekai wo terasu Hikari kagayaku no pawā de! Tsubasa wo hirogete ...Tobu nda! ...Utau nda! Fō・E・Bā! Puri・Ti・Kyu・A! |-|Kanji= フォー・エ・バー！プリ・ティ・キュ・ア！ フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！プリキュア！ フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー...スマイル☆ 星のように照るはyou and I ボクラはstarbright powerが消えない…絶対に！！！ 勇気を合わせて前向かう あきらめないで何もボクラのウェイじゃない！ （キラ☆キラ） 手に負えないの勇気で　５つの女が舞い上がる！ （ジョイ☆サンライト☆シリーン☆エープル☆ベル！） (スマイル！）コノ勇気で （フォーエバー！）シアワセを繋ぐ！ （キープオン！）マホウの笑い （スマイリング！）セカイを照らす 光輝くのパワーで！翼を広げて …飛ぶんだ！ 魔法で溢れてはTogether 見れないが　でも感じるんだ…だよね？ 闇に進めて歌うんだもん ヒカリである音を外して歌できばえじゃない！ (ピカ☆ピカ） 永遠に絆で　５つの女が　天を守る！ （ヒール☆ファイヤー☆ライト☆ブリージング☆フリーズ！！） （ラーフ！）コノ絆で （エバーラスティング！）キボウを合わせて！ 永遠に輝きしよう☆ （レッツゴー！）フシギナ笑顔　 （トゥースカイ！）ミンナを守る 奇跡の魔法の歌で！手を上がる↑ …歌うんだ！ フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！プリキュア！ フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー！フォーエ・バー...スマイル☆ 1・2・3・4・5 フォーエバー☆ 手に負えないの勇気で　５つの女が舞い上がる！ （ジョイ☆サンライト☆シリーン☆エープル☆ベル！） (スマイル！）コノ勇気で （フォーエバー！）シアワセを繋ぐ！ 一緒に飛びましょう☆ （キープオン！）マホウの笑い （スマイリング！）セカイを照らす 光輝くのパワーで！翼を広げて …飛ぶんだ！ …歌うんだ！ フォー・エ・バー！プリ・ティ・キュ・ア！ |-| English= For・Ev・Er! Pre・Tty・Cu・Re! For・Ever! For・Ever! For・Ever! Pretty Cure! For・Ever! For・Ever! For・Ever...Smile☆ Shining bright like a star is you and I Our starbright power will not ever fade...Definitely!!! Gather all the courage and face forward Nothing can get in our way since we are shining bright! (Sparkle☆sparkle) With this uncontrollable bravery these five girls will soar to the heavens! (Joy☆Sunlight☆Serene☆April☆Belle!!) (Smile!) With this courage (Forever!) Happiness is combined! (Keep on!) Magical laughter (Smiling!) Will illuminate the world With the power of shining light! We spread our wings ...And fly! Overflowing with magic is us Together It can't be seen but we feel it...Am I right? Advance to the darkness and sing No out of tune songs will affect us as we are light! (Shine☆shine) With this everlasting bond these five girls will protect the heavens! (Heal☆Fire☆Light☆Breezing☆Freeze!!) (Laugh!) With this bond (Everlasting!) Hope is gathered! Let's shine forever☆ (Let's go!) Mysterious smiles (To sky!) Will protect everyone With the magical song of miracles! Rise your hands↑ ...and sing! For・Ever! For・Ever! For・Ever! Pretty Cure! For・Ever! For・Ever! For・Ever...Smile☆ 1・2・3・4・5 Forever☆ With this uncontrollable bravery these five girls will soar to the heavens! (Joy☆Sunlight☆Serene☆April☆Belle!!) (Smile!) With this courage (Forever!) Happiness is combined! Let's fly together☆ (Keep on!) Magical laughter (Smiling!) Will illuminate the world With the power of shining light! We spread our wings ...And fly! ...and sing! For・Ev・Er! Pre・Tty・Cu・Re! Trivia *Some of this song shares it format with Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure!, the opening theme for Smile Pretty Cure!. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Forever Pretty Cure! Category:HibikiSongs Category:HibikiMusic Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Themes Category:Opening Songs Category:Game Music